borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zane/Quotes
Using Quick-Change Station *Can someone please appreciate this? *I'm far too humble to say how good I look right now. *How good do I look? Go on, don't hold back. *Looking charm, Zane boy! *Is anyone else seeing this? Mm mm MM! *Oh Zane, you're lookin' bad! But good-bad, not bad-bad. Deploying Digi-Clone * Get'm! * Get that handsome Bastard right there! *Get the new guy! (Whispering) Idiots. *Decoy, deploy! *Hey there, good lookin'! *Damn you look good Zane boy! *Shoot'm! *Head games! *Now entering the clone zone! *That man is dangerous! Get him! *(sarcastically) He's the real thing, there! *I'm the fake! I'M THE FAKE! *That handsome devil was making eyes at your sister! *That dashing fook over there was making eyes at your sister! *(sarcastically) Look over the there, it's the real Zane! Deploying SNTNL * Auto Pilot, Auto Violent! * Go Get’em Zoomer! * Find a Target Zoomer! Deploying Barrier *Tossing barrier! *Try and get through this! *Personal space, need some personal space! *Don't you cross this line! *Should cover my ass for a bit. *Don't worry, you can still look at me! *Just a little something between me and your breath! Hijacking vehicle *I need this more than you. *I'll be taking this, thank you! *I'm commandeering this vehicle. In other words, I'm stealing it. Damaged *You've got a death wish? *Better leave before you get hurt. *I'll kill ya! *Awwwwwww sh- *OUCH! On kill *That was all me. *Death wish, granted. *They will be singing songs about that one! *Don't say I didn't warn ya! *You couldn't hit a cow's arse with a banjo. *Didn't anyone ever teach you how to fight? *Still got it! *Deadly! *That wasn't so hard now, was it? *Are you seeing this?! Open your bloody eyes! *I was made for this! *Ferocity is my middle name. Zane "Ferocity" Flynt. *"Deathbringer" is also my middle name. *Didn't anyone teach you how to fight? *Let's crack on! *I live for this! *C'mon c'mon c'mon! *This will be just for the craic. *End of the road for ya. *Death comes for us all, but you first! *Take that ya ganky nob! On consecutive kills *Bullets for you, bullets for you, everybody gets BULLETS! *I'm on fire! But not Literally. *Anyone else got something for the meat grinder? *Just a bushel of manky gits! On Badass kill *The bigger they are, the more fun it is to shoot them in the friggin' face! *Tell the Reaper he owes me a fiver! Hitting an enemy with a vehicle *Roadkill! Destroying an enemy vehicle * My sister always loved a good explosion! * My brothers would be so proud! * Your parents ought to be ashamed of ya! * You're a sixer and a sausage short of a cook-out! Going over a ramp while in a vehicle *This junker needs more boost! *Now that's how you drive! *Look, ma! No gravity! *Thought we'd go higher than that! After reviving at a New-U *That didn't go according to plan... not that I had a plan. *It'll go better this time. Definitely maybe. *Mulligan! *Back and lookin' better than ever somehow. *I played Poker with the Devil. Anyway, I'm back, and now I can play the saxophone. Taunts from COV Bandits *Come at me, poser! *Old man die! *Get the geezer! *Get the pretty boy! *Kill the elderly! *Come and get it blondie! Category:Borderlands 3 characters